Kryptonite
by Emerald Lotus
Summary: After the events in the Bialyan Desert Superboy reflects on his actions, and realizes there's something more on his mind.


**I don't normally do stories like this, but I couldn't resist. The song Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down just seemed to fit with what I wanted to write. I was stressed the other day, and this is the outcome. I know its not a perfect story, in fact far from it, but I hope you readers find it somewhat enjoyable. Feel free to leave a review with comments at the end. Thanks :)**

* * *

><p><em>I took a walk around the world to<br>Ease my troubled mind _

It was late at night, and everyone had left the cave except for M'gann. She was busy reading a book though and the league had taken the sphere we found into custody, so I had nothing to do. I exited the cave and walked out onto the sandy beach. It was much cooler than the desert we had just been in the night before. It was also a lot less dangerous too, not that I really cared about the danger. I was a man of steel after all, but the previous mission events had me concerned. It did not go over so well.

I sighed taking a seat in the sand and looked up into the sky. I really liked to look at the stars at this time of night; it was a relatively new sight for me still. The moon was out too, only half of it showing its face to the Earth. And it managed to excite me every time I saw it. I had learned about the constellations through the G-nome teachings, and occasionally I liked to come outside and see which ones I could find. However I couldn't really focus on the constellations in the sky tonight. The events from the previous day remained heavy in my mind, and the repercussions to the team even more so.

_I left my body laying somewhere  
>In the sands of time<br>I watched the world float to the dark  
>Side of the moon<br>I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah  
><em>

I had lost track of my body during that time. I was a destructive, raging monster and it bothered me so much. I had turned into the exact thing I was cloned for, a weapon against mankind. My mind was lost into darkness that no matter how hard I struggled I could not escape. Nothing existed except for the pure animal instinct to destroy. I regret every moment of that time. I had attacked my team, and very nearly killed them. I even hurt M'gann. Robin had called it the "fight or flight" reaction, something that happens when your body runs on adrenaline. The thing that makes you run from a battle or fight in it.

I had the complete feeling of hopelessness when I had lost myself. Don't ask me how; I just know that wherever my consciousness ran off too, I could still feel something. To think back on it now I'm so lucky to have M'gann as a teammate. With all the power my body possesses, there was literally nothing I could have done to save myself. I dug my hands into the sand, clenching my fists.

_I watched the world float to the  
>Dark side of the moon<br>After all I knew it had to be something  
>To do with you<br>I really don't mind what happens now and then  
>As long as you'll be my friend at the end <em>

M'gann had pulled my mind back. She showed me all the things in my life, created a path of warm memories that opened up in front of me and led me back to my life. She brought me back to my body from an everlasting abyss. And although M'gann had saved everyone that night including me, she had apologized so much after the team was safe on the bio-ship.

"I acted too rashly. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings and kept the link open. I put everyone's lives in danger," she had bowed her head, but then looked up at me. "Especially you, Superboy. I caused you pain, I'm so sorry."

I didn't really say anything back. I didn't know how to react to her. She always catches me off guard, it's so strange. But I never blamed her for what happened. She didn't know that man was there, or that he had the power of telepathy like she did. Who could have foreseen anything like that happening? Except for Batman maybe he knew almost everything. M'gann did everything a rational person would do given they were a superhero. She was smart, and went on her best instinct.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman<br>_

M'gann. I had been thinking about her a lot lately. I realize that she never gave up on me, even when I was crazy. She still believed in me, reached out to me, tried to help me. And ever since our time in the Bialiyan desert I've been thinking about her more with each passing day. I don't know what it is exactly. I feel weird when I'm around her, but I don't dislike it. She makes me feel good, even happy.

"Superboy?" M'gann said. I looked up to see her hovering behind me. "May I join you?" I nodded. She smiled, and silently sat down in the sand next to me.

_If I'm alive and well, will you be  
>There holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side with  
>My superhuman might <em>

I glanced at M'gann as she gazed out over the ocean. She was very pretty, even…beautiful. Wally constantly called her that, and yet it was annoying I had to agree on some level. Beautiful, yes, I believe that is the right word to describe her. I've never seen another being that makes me feel the way she has made me feel.

"Oh, there's Mars," she suddenly exclaimed pointing to one of small points in the sky.

"Do you miss it?" I asked.

"No, I like it here. I mean I miss my sisters a little, but here I have Uncle J'onn and the team. And you Superboy," she said, once again smiling.

There was that strange feeling again. My heart was racing, and I felt completely baffled. She made me weaker in a way, but I felt that I could deal with this. I didn't want to be away from her. I actually liked the sensation. I wanted to be near her.

"I like being here with you too," I said quietly. I reached for her hand and held it gently in mine. She squeezed my hand in recognition and leaned against my shoulder.

She may have been my weakness, but she was also my strength. She helped me overcome the impossible, and never strayed from her faith in me. And no matter what happens I would return that feeling for her. I would rescue her, or be saved by her.

_Kryptonite_


End file.
